On the road to judgement day
by love-cry-laugh-live
Summary: After creating a spell for the order Hermione is asked to work with Professor Snape on a secret project. SS/HG - Hermione is 17 in this fic.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I really wasn't planning on starting another fic until "Drained into Darkness" was finished, but this idea just would not get out of my head so I decided to write it! Please leave a review; I'm open to constructive criticism and suggestions. I really like to hear what people think.

Chapter 1- A touch of brilliance

"Hermione there's an owl at the window" Harry's voice travelled across the common room to where Hermione was sat surrounded by books and parchment. She only looked up from her furious scribbling when Harry droppers the letter he had taken from the owl on top of one of her books.

As she looked at the letter she noticed the headmaster's seal, Harry had had number of letters sealed identically and she was filled with anticipation. She wondered if it had anything to do with a spell she designed for the Order a few months ago. Headmaster Dumbledore had said that it was ingenious but unnecessary for her to be getting involved in things that were above her. Remembering his comments still made her blood boil, she was a muggle born and one third of the golden trio, one of the very people Voldemort wanted to kill and he had the nerve to tell her it didn't concern her. The spell she had designed took her months to perfect and she was sure it would be of use to the people fighting against Voldemort.

"Miss Granger"

"I am writing to request your presence in my office at 7 o'clock this evening. Please be prompt.

Yours, Headmaster A. Dumbledore."

Hermione suspected the note was deliberately void of any details that could expose the order in any way but that didn't make her any less curious as to why he would want to see her. Looking at the clock she was dismayed to see it was only 5.30, as she wouldn't be able to concentrate any more on her school work she suggested to Harry that they go down to the great hall for an early dinner.

On the way down she told Harry about the spell and the meeting later that night, he was somewhat shocked that she managed to create a spell but just put it down to the brilliance that is his friend.

"So what do you think Dumbledore's goanna say?" Harry asked as they sat down to eat. The hall was almost empty as most people came down after six.

"I have no idea, I thought perhaps he had found a fault in the practical application of the spell as I wasn't able to conduct the comprehensive tests that I would have liked, but I cannot see how that's possible." she sounded sure of herself, a far cry from the crying eleven year old Harry and Ron had befriended five years age. Harry hadn't noticed until that moment how grown up his friend was. Sitting across from him was an amazing woman who would have a great future.

"Mia, when did I miss you growing up?" Harry teased.

"To busy with the homicidal maniac trying to wipe you off the face of the Earth I imagine" Her voice was light not wanting to get into a serious conversation thought with Harry that was unlikely. She dearly loved her friend but he was not one for debates. She remembered when she had met him and Ron in the toilet after fighting the troll she had been upset as no-one at her new school wanted to know her. That moment had been the start of amazing friendship that had lasted until the end of last summer. Hermione had turned up to catch the Hogwarts express wearing a denim mini-skirt and tank top, she had a lovely tan from her summer in Greece with her parents and he wanted to show it off before she was forced into the oppressive school robes. Ron had gone a shade of red that had matched his hair, grabbed her arm and pulled her onto the train and into the first empty compartment they came to. He had proceeded to tell her that if she wanted to date a pureblood like him she had better stop dressing like a Knockturn ally whore. Needless to say he was left with a hand print on his face that remained for a week. As she left the carriage she had run into Harry who took one look at her tear stained face and burst into the compartment to confront his former best friend.

Ron was no-longer part of their friendship choosing to, instead of apologising, find new friends in the shape of Neville and Luna.

"Mia, are you in there?" Harry laughed as she jumped in her seat.

"Sorry Harry just thinking about Ron." she had never intended on dating Ron but she had considered him as a brother along with Harry.

"It's his loss Hermione. If he counts being a pureblood as a class above the rest of us then he's no better than Voldemort himself." Harry was adamant that Ron had suddenly changed into someone who he didn't want to know, but Hermione could see that those views had always been there floating in the background.

As dinner progressed Harry and Hermione chatted away about inconsequential things, Hermione was glad of the distraction and Harry needed the escape. Before either of them was ready it was 7.15, they could not believe how long their chat was and Hermione had to make her way to professor Dumbledore's office.

The password was the name of some confectionary that Hermione had never heard of and as she raised her hand to the door she heard a cheerful "Come in Miss Granger". Dumbledore's omniscience was almost legendary and Hermione doubted there was anything that went on inside the castle he didn't know about.

Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk and gestured for her to take a seat in front of it. As she waited for the headmaster to speak she looked around the room. It never failed to amaze her how much stuff he had, nick-knacks and books lined the shelves and cupboards that almost covered the entire office. Behind the desk was the only wall clear of Dumbledore's things, it held the portraits of the previous headmasters of Hogwarts. At the moment the frames were empty, they were all off spying on the children.

As she turned towards the fire she finally spotted the dark figure sitting with his back to her, staring intently at the fire as if he was in a trance. She knew immediately who it was, she would never forget the silhouette of Professor Snape as long as she lived. His dark hair hung to just below his shoulder, his beaked nose made his face look odd but there was something about him that Hermione had always admired; his brain. It was a well known fact that Severus Snape was brilliant. He had always had her respect; he had created the wolfsbane potion and become the youngest potions master in history. It was a shame he was such a bastard.

"Professor Snape, what are you doing here?" Hermione hadn't meant to cause offence but from the way his head turned around to show his sneer covered face she knew she had.

"Believe me Miss Granger I am not here through choice. I would never normally associate with annoying know-it-all Gryffindors." he was only silenced by a sharp look from the headmaster.

"Severus" he began in a stern voice "you and Hermione are here as you are two of the smartest people I know. I have recently heard some very distressing news. " the twinkle had left his eyes as he spoke "it appears Fenrir Geryback has finally conformed his allegiance to Tom. You all know what he is capable of." A thick silence descended over the room as all three occupants felt the weight of the old mans words.

"Tragic, but not unexpected. What does that have to do with us, Albus?" Snape's voice had lost the harsh tones, he just sounded tired.

"Fenrir will try to kill as many people as he can. He's a savage beast, the wolf inside of him is nothing compared to the twisted pleasures that feed his mind. He's building an army of werewolves. I need a cure. " Hermione was the first to react to that bombshell but it was still at least five minuets before she spoke.

"We could try to alter the elements of the existing wolfsbane potion, however I don't think it would be as effective as creating an entirely new potion."

"You think you can do something that has evaded the greatest minds in wizarding history. You may have been coddled into believing that you are smarter than your peers but you are not capable of anything more than reciting textbooks." Severus was dismayed that Albus thought this slip of a girl could help him create a cure for the most infamous disease in history. He had been trying for twenty years, ever since he had created the wolfsbane, to create a cure.

"Well my dear boy, you use the comminuo spell, do you not?" of course I do Albus, that spell has revolutionised the way we use our magic in duels. He really did admire that spell, it scattered the power of existing spells to attack the opponent from different angles, it had to be applied to the wand once a month and it lasted and worked on every offensive spell cast.

"Well then I think if Hermione can create a spell that meets your approval then she can do the same with potions. Don't you?" The question was rhetorical and Hermione thought it was hilarious to watch the realisation cross his face. She knew she was capable of what the headmaster was asking, there was a time when she was embarrassed by her intelligence but now she flaunted it. She loved learning and creating things that could change people's lives but most of all she wanted recognition, she wanted people to know her name.

Severus was reeling from the information Albus had just dropped on him. How could the girl he had considered bookish have created something so ingenious. It was a shock, he could admit when he was wrong but that didn't mean waned to. Damn Albus for letting him rant when he knew what was going to happen. He really did dig himself into a hole and there was no-one to help him out. He really wanted to keep his dignity and realised that the best way to do that was to offer to work with her.

"Miss Granger I feel I have underestimated you. Meet me in my classroom tomorrow after dinner." with that he left the office, robes billowing behind him. Albus merely chuckled lightly and said to Hermione,

"Give him time. I dare day he's a little shocked. He is a good man Hermione and I think you'll get along just fine. "

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A Harry and Hermione descended the steps into the dungeon the following night they were discussing Remus. The poor man was the closest thing Harry had to family. It had taken her half and hour to talk Harry out of owling Remus with the news. She had argued that they might never succeed, it might take years and that it wasn't fair to get his hopes up just to disappoint him later. In the end Harry had grudgingly agreed but only on the condition that Remus was the first person that their cure should be available to when they had finished. Hermione had gotten a real confidence boost form the way Harry was adamant that she would find the cure.

When she had reminded him that she would be working with Professor Snape he had just shuddered thinking of extra potions class. Hermione had tried to reassure him by saying that they would be more like equal partners in their research.

"Whatever you say Mia, but I cannot imagine Snape being nice to a Gryffindor" After that statement he had offered to walk with her down into the unwelcoming dungeons


	2. Chapter 2

A/N; wow, that's so short and I'm so sorry for the delay, I've been so busy. I'll hopefully get longer more frequent chapters up from now on.

Chapter 2 - With the best intentions.

The lab was amazing, there was no other word to describe it. It was a big as the potions classroom, a workbench ran around the outside of the room. There were a number of bubbling cauldrons around the room each giving off a unique sent that added to the unusual smell that lingered in the room. There were no windows, making the air state and hot and Hermione loved it. It was lit from above by an iron chandelier, the candlelight flickered on the walls making the shadows dance.

She should have know that the private lab of the best potions master in England would be something special.

"I would thank you not to touch." Came the harsh voice of the potions master. He was still getting over the fact that this girl was something more than a bookworm. It was hard for him to accept that Hermione had done something in a few short months that he had not been able to do in over five years.

"I think I have proved myself able to cope with more advanced magic, sir." Hermione was disheartened that he did not recognise her achievements, all her other teachers had told her she was brilliant from her first year but he had been the honest one, when she got something wrong he would tell her giving her a chance to improve. She knew he was a brilliant man and she wanted his approval above all others. She just didn't know how to get it.

"one spell does make you a potions master, Miss Granger. You may excel in foolish wand waving but I have seen no evidence of any skill in advanced potions like those in this room." There he thought, that ought to keep her quiet. He knew she could probably complete some of the potions in here with a blind fold on but he wasn't going to admit that unless he absolutely had to.

"I have proven that I am worthy of this task and I would appreciate it if you could treat me as something more than a first year. I was really looking forward to working with you but now I see nothing more than a vindictive old BAT." with that she stormed from the lab, slamming the heavy oak door behind her causing some of the bottles on the shelf to rattle.

The air was cold as Hermione ran out of the entrance to the castle, it was mid- November and the Scottish weather had taken a turn for the worst in the last few weeks. A thin layer of frost covered the grass and the trees by the lake swayed violently in the sharp wind. Hermione's hair wrapped around her face as she ran for the lake, it was the her favourite place in the castle. The water was restless today but hat did noting to take away from the breathtaking beauty of the lake. Tall trees surrounded it, bare now having lost all their leaves in the autumn. Every season gave the area a new feel and Hermione felt that the winter gave the whole of Hogwarts an eerie beauty.

She had had to get out of castle, she could not believe that she had said those things to professor Snape. He was never going to work with her again, she had blown her only chance to learn from him. Before she knew it tears were streaming sown her face as she sat under an old willow tree by the lake.

Severus was in shock, the nerve of the girl. To think she could say those things to him and just run away. As he thought back over their conversation he could not help the smile that crept over his lips. Miss Granger certainly was a fiery young woman, brilliant but scary he had heard the youngest Weasley call her once. He never thought he say it but the boy was right.

He knew he was going to have to go after her, Albus would kill him if anything happened to her. With that thought he headed out of his lab and up into the main body of the school.

After an hour of searching he was at a loss, he had suffered the shame of entering the Gryffindor common room, he had looked into every empty room in the school; she just wasn't there. He was beginning to get worried, as head of Slytherin house he knew that there were a lot of junior death eaters that attended Hogwarts and as the brains behind the golden trio she was a target.

Just when he had decided to report her missing he spotted a black dot out by the lake. He had not checked there as he thought she was too sensible to venture outside into the Scottish winter.

He cursed as the wind flipped his hair blowing it into his eyes. What was the stupid girl doing out there anyway? He continued muttering to himself as he made his down to lake. He was fully prepared to give the annoying girl detention and take enough house points to put Gryffindor into the negative but when he saw her something inside him warmed at the sight. She was asleep on the ground under a willow tree, using her folded school cloak as a pillow, tear tracks were clearly visible on her smooth skin. She looked so innocent lying there, Severus thought it was the worst thing about the war raging around them, there were so many children forced to grow up too quickly. All the bad things left his mind leaving him with the single picture of lost innocence burned into his psyche. He could not explain why but in that moment he knew he had to do everything in his power to protect her, she really was brilliant he could admit that and it would be such a waste if she were to die now.

He began his silent vow of protection by lifting her into his arms, wrapping his cloak around them both to protect them form the elements. As the sun dipped below the horizon bathing the world in darkness Severus cradled the girl in his arms and began the trip back to the castle.

Hermione was comfortable. She did not remember going to bed, the last thing she remembered was lying down outside by the lake. She began to stretch her arms over her head, letting out a small 'mewl' as her shoulder clicked. Her plain school blouse road up exposing her toned stomach.


End file.
